One night only
by totti10
Summary: Prompt from @holbycasualtyprompts on Tumblr: They told themselves it was only for one night. Cal had given up on women, all they seemed to do was hurt him. Iain, up for everything, never one to say no, agreed. One night. Nothing awkward in the morning. Nothing more. WARNING: M-rated in chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

"Drinking on your own on Valentine's night? That's a bit sad innit?" Cal found himself rudely shaken from his thoughts by a shoulder barge from his colleague as he slid into the seat next to him at the bar.

The doctor cast an eye over his shoulder at the table of ageing male paramedics that Iain had just vacated and raised an eyebrow.

"And they are your hot dates are they?" He said sarcastically.

Iain flashed his trademark smile and laughed

"It's a fair point. Ah I don't mind though. Every night's valentine's for me at the moment" his green eyes twinkled as he nudged the doctor again. "Shifts permitting though obviously"

"Oh alright, just cos you've bagged the only decent woman in Holby" Cal grumbled.

"You won't get any arguments from me there" chuckled Iain "You're not telling me you couldn't have had your pick for a date tonight though. I've seen your charm offensives mate, normally before we've even got a patient through the bleeding doors. Brutal."

"I'm done with women" Cal announced "they bring nothing but trouble"

"They do have other advantages though mate!" Iain puckered up his lips, used his hands to push up an imaginary chest in Cal's direction and fluttered his eyelashes dramatically at his friend.

"You're an idiot" he said rolling his eyes at the paramedic.

"You're the idiot. I'm not the one who's given up sex!"

Cal turned in his seat so he was facing the dark haired man.

"I didn't say I'd given up sex" he began slowly, locking his eyes on Iain's "Just… women"

"Are you flirting with me Dr Knight?" Iain raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"Well you're the one always claiming you're such a catch… What say we ditch this lot and head somewhere more private?" Cal challenged.

Iain's eyes narrowed. He looked at the younger man's face quizzically. He was fairly sure Cal was bluffing but he was happy enough to play along until he knew for sure. If one of them was going to back down from this it certainly wasn't going to be him.

"Right taxi back to my place it is then!" Iain announced before knocking back the last of his pint. He took hold of Cal's face with both hands and have him a smacker of a kiss full on the lips, laughing at the doctor's bemused reaction. "Get your coat you've pulled"

Suddenly Cal didn't look quite so sure of himself.

"Right… What about Rit-?"

"Oh don't you worry about her. If she was here she'd been telling you you'd be a fool not to" Iain knew it would be a stretch to say that him and Rita had an open relationship but this was one scenario that they definitely had discussed. He grabbed Cal's arm and pulled him towards the door before he lost his nerve.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal was fairly quiet in the taxi so Iain filled the silence with tales of his disastrous shift with Rocker from the previous week.

"I swear to god if he'd called me cupcake one more time I would have rammed a pair of those purple gloves…. Just here thanks mate"

As they pulled up outside his block of flats Iain handed over the fare and punched Cal playfully in the arm.

"This is me then, c'mon don't be shy"

The cab pulled away leaving the men standing on the pavement. Iain couldn't help but smirk at Cal, he'd never seen the doctor so unsure of himself.

"Come on then big man, one night" Iain said patting the doctor gently on the chest.

"One night…" Cal repeated slowly

"Actually I can't make any promises" Iain said seriously "I do have a bit of a reputation for my morning appetite you see…"

"Yeah so the thing is… I haven't…" Cal started.

"Nah me neither" said Iain he wrapped his arm round Cal's shoulder and squeezed it pointing up at the building in front of them "but there's a bottle of JD up there with our names on it. So at the very least we are going to watch a horribly violent movie and order takeaway okay? Or…" Iain took a step towards the front door and turned around, his bottom lip stuck out like a sulking toddler "Do you want me to be without a date on Valentine's Day?"

Cal shook his head in amusement and walked through the door that Iain was now holding open for him. The paramedic grabbed his jacket as he brushed past him and leant forward to speak in his ear.

"You know what they say. Only regret the things you don't do" With that he bounded off up the stairs "I'm not expecting you to keep up!"

Iain was unlocking the door to his flat when Cal got to the second floor both men slightly short of breath and grinning.

"Come on in. Let's get that drink"

Cal's eyes scanned the living space of the flat as Iain fixed the drinks. It was impressively tidy, spacious and modern even if the majority of the space seemed to be taken up with an oversized leather sofa facing an even bigger TV screen.

"Mate I thought you'd be more of a slob… They your photos? " Cal nodded towards the walls where framed landscapes and old movie posters took their place between crowded bookshelves.

"Yeah, well y'know I got to see some pretty amazing places in the army 'n' that." Iain shrugged. "Old habits die hard in terms of tidiness too. Rita was impressed as well" he chuckled. He walked round from the kitchen island and handed a tumbler of whiskey to his colleague, before flopping down on the sofa.

"Bring the bottle over before you sit down would you pal?" He eyed Cal as he made his way round to the sofa trying to fathom how this was going to play out. The doctor seemed reluctant to even meet Iain's gaze and with the bravado effects of a couple of pints in the pub wearing off the paramedic was starting to rethink the whole thing.

 _Just put a film on Iain, finish off the bottle between us, Cal can crash on the sofa..._

"Cheers then" Iain held up his glass. His colleague's eyes met his briefly before the pair clinked and both knocked back huge swallows of their drink. Enjoying the burn of the liquid down his throat he watched Cal wipe his lips with the back of his hand. A sensation stirred in his stomach as the effects of the alcohol kicked in. Maybe he wasn't ready to give up on this just yet. He reached for the TV remote.

"Right. Shopping Channel!" He announced proudly, as the screen blinked to life. "My guilty pleasure I'm afraid" he continued, shooting a sideways glance at his friend. Cal's mouth had dropped open in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me" he spluttered.

"Mate they do a two hour feature on cleaning products every evening. It's amazing. Just watch"

"We are not watching this shit. No way. I'm the guest I choose"

"My house my rules" Iain grinned holding the control above his head. In his experience men with brothers were usually pretty easy to wind up and this was proving no exception. Cal lunged at him, Iain tightening his grip on the control and stretching further back to keep it out of Cal's reach. The momentum of their actions saw them both crash off the sofa in a heap, Iain on his back underneath, slightly winded.

Cal had Iain's arms pinned down by the elbows above his head but, irritated further by the fact that the remote had spun away across the wooden floor, the doctor released his grip. The adrenalin was pumping around Iain's body now as he studied Cal's face just inches above his own. Suddenly he found himself very much agreeing with his girlfriend's recent assessment of the man. The strong jaw, ice blue eyes flashing with anger. Iain couldn't help himself, grateful for the strength of his stomach muscles he raised his head so he could brush Cal's full lips with his own, lingering against them briefly before sinking back down to the floor.

There had been no reaction from the other man, if anything Iain thought he had felt him flinch. He exhaled and squeezed his eyes shut wondering how the hell he'd got himself in this position.

 _For god's sake Iain anything to not be the one to back down eh?_

He was about to push Cal off when he felt a hand against the side of his face. He opened his eyes as Cal's thumb brushed along his bottom lip. Iain almost forgot to breath as he stared up at his friend. Suddenly Cal's mouth was slamming down onto his knocking the breath out of him. He regained composure and responded, their kissing became frenzied, desperate: biting lips, fighting tongues. Iain groaned as he failed to dominate, Cal enjoying having the upper hand of still having the other man pinned to the floor beneath him. He grabbed the doctor's neck roughly in frustration, his fingers raking through his short blonde hair to pull him closer. Cal broke away eventually, both men breathing heavily, he ripped his tshirt over his head, flung it to one side and started on the buttons of Iain's shirt. With Cal distracted Iain managed to struggle them both to upright and pushed the younger man back against the sofa. Shrugging out of his shirt he took Cal's face in his hands and started to kiss him hungrily again.

Half an hour later the pair lay entwined on the sofa panting, a thin layer of sweat on their bodies. Iain could feel Cal's heart beating against his chest and the way his was pounding he was sure the other man would feel his too. He traced a finger over the hard muscles of Cal's chest and stomach.

"Jeez Cal…" Iain breathed. He paused and looked at his friend, biting his lip "Fancy a shower?"

"Lead the way cupcake" Cal smirked

"Not even funny" scowled Iain but he grabbed the doctor's hand and pulled him up off the sofa towards his bedroom.

Several hours later Iain woke shivering. The light from the street lamps through his curtains was enough to pick out the towels strewn across the room, the duvet on the floor and the arm draped across his chest belonging to the naked man sprawled next to him. He untangled himself and got up quietly, bundling the towels into the en suite and placing the duvet back over both of them before snuggling down under it hoping sleep would find him quickly again. He shook his head thinking of the night he'd had but couldn't stop his stomach flipping at the memory of it. The vibration of his phone made him jump. He looked at the screen and smiled as he read the message from Rita:

 _"Hey babe, so sorry to miss valentine's night :( Tough shift but i'm not sleepy… Could head to yours and make it up to you? ;) Xx"_

He rolled onto his side to observe Cal sleeping peacefully next to him before grinning and tapping out a reply:

 _"Come back to mine. I've got your present waiting right here... x"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SMUT WARNING! It's been a while but I have continued to get requests to update this and there was no other way apart from total smut (in my mind anyway!)**

 **So yes this is totally M RATED content involving Iain, Rita and Cal, please don't continue to read if this if you don't want to read smut or this will offend you in anyway. If you are still reading... enjoy! ;)**

 **Once again smut/m-rated content ahead. Please proceed with caution! XxX**

* * *

A while later Iain heard the sound of a key in his front door, so rose again from his bed and grabbing a pair of sports shorts from the floor to put on, made his way out of the bedroom.

Rita was slipping out of her shoes and jacket by the sofa and flashed him a heart melting smile as she saw him head towards her

"Hey…" she whispered wrapping her arms round his bare shoulders as he slipped his hands around her waist "boy are you a sight for sore eyes" She brushed his lips softly with hers.

"Mmm I've been waiting to do this all shift" she mumbled against his mouth. Iain's fingers were already working the buttons on her jeans. She pushed them down her legs then shook her feet out of them as Iain lifted her top over her head, pausing to flick his tongue over the curves of her breasts as he did. Her moan was soon echoed by his as he took a moment to appreciate her stood before him in his favourite purple lingerie, his arousal obvious given the thin fabric of his shorts.

"Oh god Iain" she breathed as his hand slipped inside her underwear, gasping as she felt his fingers between her legs.

"Fuck Reet you're soaked" he whispered hoarsely into her ear before nipping and flicking his tongue over her earlobe and down her neck "have you been thinking about me at work again?"

"All the time" she mumbled as she captured his lips with her own and started to explore him with her tongue.

"Well that's not very professional is it? Do you know what happens to bad nurses? Iain's hands moved round the back of the lace underwear and teasingly caressed the skin on her bum.

"No" she whispered "Show me?" Iain realised that she already had her own ideas as her hands fumbled to release him from his shorts at the same time as pushing down the front of her knickers.

"Ah-ah, no you don't" he scolded quietly, finding restraint from somewhere as he unhooked the leg that she was in the process of wrapping around his waist "what about this present I told you about?"

"Fuck Iain it can wait surely. I need this…"

"No, this one can't. You remember the chat we had the other night about 'company'...?" he took a half step back so he could gauge the reaction in her face.

Her frustration changed to confusion "Not the Zoe/Cal thing?"

"Yeah that… well…" he nodded his head in the direction of his room before slipping his hands around her waist again

"No! Iain… what? Zoe?" Rita gasped, her turn to push Iain back.

"Err.. guess again" biting his lip he took Rita by the hand and pulled her in close to him "He's asleep in there. I think I wore him out earlier…" he smirked

"Holy shit! Iain Dean you…? Fuck… so what we wake him up?"

"I… if you want to? I know it's a bit mental, just one thing led to another in the pub... If any of it makes you uncomfortable I'll just ask him to leave but… well I think you'll like him Reet. He's a bit of a handful" he smirked again and leant in to brush against her ear "and it was fucking hot"

"Shit…" muttered Rita looking up at Iain through thick lashes "...one night only right?" she followed as Iain lead her by the hand to his bedroom pausing at the door as he cupped her face with both hands and mumbled "I love you Rita Freeman" before crashing his lips against hers again.

"Erm, Doctor Knight…is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Cal woke with a start and took a moment to piece together where he was and who the half undressed blonde woman was leaning over him.

"Rita! Shit! I thought this was… Fuck! Where's…? Oh god Rita I'm sorry I'll just go"

The doctor made to sit up as his left hand groped around on the floor in the vain hope he could locate at least a couple of items of his clothing.

Rita laughed.

"Relax Cal. Iain's here" she pulled the dark haired man by the hand out of the shadows of the room and towards the bed "I know all about it. Don't worry. Sounds like you boys had quite a night." She looked to Iain for encouragement and he gazed hungrily at her "Now if you don't mind, I've not seen my boyfriend here for 3 days and we've got a little catching up to do" she pulled Iain to the edge of the bed. "If you still want to leave we'll not be offended but… well otherwise..." she bit her lip as her eyes flicked between the two men "feel free to join in whenever you're ready…"

Iain pushed Rita back against the bed, kissing her lips roughly, her hands pinned back by his own.

Cal couldn't move. His brain was telling him to get out as fast as he could but he couldn't look away from the couple. Iain rolled the pair of them closer to the doctor, Rita lying on top of him now. She caught Cal's eye again pausing to bite her lip in between trailing hot kisses across Iain's chest.

"Are you going to tell us what you want Rita?" Iain asked huskily, unable to break his gaze from his girlfriend. As if part in reply she sat up, straddling him, able to look down at both men now. She moved his hands to her knickers "This. Now. Please Iain" she whimpered. Shifting her weight to her knees she lifted her hips to allow Iain slip his fingers between the lace and her skin. He slowly began to edge the the fabric down her thighs smirking at her without breaking eye contact.

"Don't. Tease. Me." She practically growled. Cal having not been able to tear his eyes from the pair suddenly stirred into action. Seeing Iain's shorts straining at the crotch now Rita was slightly away from him, before he could think about what he was doing, he found himself next to the other man, pulling down the waistband to release him. He could feel Rita's eyes on him, a glance to her face told him she was more than alright with this. Swollen lips parted, eyes dark with lust she looked him up and down before her eyes flicked back to Iain on hearing him groan. Cal had him in his hand and Rita breathed more heavily as she saw from her boyfriend's face what that was doing to him. Feeling Cal's own presence starting to press against her thigh she reached down and ran her fingers along his length, the doctor the one now uttering a low moan as she teased him.

"Fuck" Cal breathed as, finally free of her underwear, Rita lowered herself back towards Iain but deliberately brushed over the doctor's hand that held him. The fact Cal was left in no doubt as to how ready she was combined with her whimper at their contact only served to increase his own arousal.

"I need you now Iain" Rita whispered breathlessly as she strained against him and Cal's hand some more. Iain knew that he had limited time before Rita would be forceful in her insistence. He reached up to her chest, pushed the lace of her bra back and took hold of her breasts. Rita groaned as she felt another rush of adrenaline all over her body and arched her back as Iain teased her nipples with his fingers, not thinking it was possible to feel any more turned on. "Shit Reet you are fucking gorgeous" Iain whispered.

Realising what Iain was doing, Cal moved behind her and started to nip at her neck. One hand still teasing Iain he used the other to work the clasp on Rita's bra freeing her totally. Rita arched back into him bringing her arms over her shoulders to wrap around his neck behind her, the skin on her stomach and chest now more taught and reacting to the slightest of touches. Cal's free hand pushing one of Iain's away as he too began to squeeze one of her breasts. Iain leant forward now and took her other nipple into his mouth licking and flicking his tongue. Rita couldn't concentrate between the sensation in her chest and the ache that was building between her legs.

"Fuck...you two" her body was already starting to twitch and shudder.

"That's exactly what we want you to do Rita" Cal's voice was low.

"Iain now. Please...please" impatiently she pushed him away from her chest, pulled Cal's hand out of the way and slid down onto Iain in one move. They both cried out as Cal watched, Rita setting the pace as Iain gripped her hips.

"Hot…" Cal mumbled into her ear, running his tongue over her lobe. Iain heard him spit and saw his girlfriend's eyes roll back as the other man pushed one, then two, maybe three fingers inside her. Rita couldn't tell anymore. With both men, two pairs of hands, she felt like she had fireworks going off all over her body "You like that?" He asked slowly pumping his fingers

"Shit Cal please…I..."

"You want me to fuck you like I fucked your boyfriend?" he asked breathlessly

"Only if it's fucking hard" Rita gasped.

"Woah girl..." Cal's brain was in overdrive trying to reconcile who and what was going on in front of him. "Mate, is it okay…?" he asked quickly of the other man who was obviously struggling to concentrate on anything other than the woman who was rocking up and down on his hips. Iain looked at Rita and, seeing her heavy lids and slight nod, reached his right hand out to the bedside table, his fingers fumbling to grab the tube they'd used earlier and passing it to Cal by way of an answer. Iain pulled Rita towards him, hungrily brushing her lips with his again, supporting her hips slightly as he started to thrust into her instead. Rita cried out as their changed position meant Iain found a new spot inside her and then again as he moved his hands to her bum and started to squeeze and pull her flesh.

"Rita, you're sure you…?" Cal started to ask

"Fuck… yes… I want to feel you both inside me now, please Cal... please" Cal smirked as she begged and, placing his hands on her hips above where Iain's were now, started to push himself slowly into her.

"Oh fuck… fuck" Rita was part gasping part crying out with pleasure trying to focus on staying still while the two men got into rhythm. Her muscles clenched both of them and they all knew this was not going to take long. Iain raked his fingers into Rita's hair grabbing handfuls of her blonde locks and pulling their mouths even closer, their tongues battling as they devoured each other hungrily. As he pounded into her he could feel the sensation of Cal doing the same,"fuck you are loving this aren't you?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I… yeah...fuck...yeah...oh my god" Rita pushed herself up to upright moaning as Cal grabbed her breasts from behind again. "Oh god… I'm close…" She started to swirl her tongue around the fingers of her right hand, her left on Iain's chest to steady herself. Iain groaned, he knew exactly what she had in mind and as much as he loved watching her pleasuring herself he reached up a hand to stop her.

"No you don't, not tonight…" He panted, still thrusting hard into her. The thought of watching someone else tip her over the edge was already making him want to explode. He grabbed one of Cal's hands from Rita's chest and took it towards his mouth. Cal realised his intentions and ran a finger over the other man's lips before pushing three of them into Iain's mouth for him to suck. He groaned again, recognising the lingering taste of his girlfriend before Cal slipped the hand down between Rita legs, a guttural moan spilling out from her as he brushed her swollen clit.

"I always knew you were this type of girl Rita" he grunted as he worked his fingers harder and continued to slam against her, his speed matching Iain's, thrust by thrust "why don't you tell us how good that feels?"

"So good. So... fucking… good" Rita panted, she barely knew where she was any more, didn't care how long it would be before she could walk properly again and had no idea where the sensation building in her stomach, her whole body was about to take her. "Don't stop...don't stop...so...fucking...close… Holy shiiiiit…" Rita screamed out both of their names as her whole body convulsed. The spasming of her muscles pulling both the men with her, their final thrusts deeper than she thought possible as they too cried out.

They stayed as if frozen in position for a few moments, panting, Rita having returned slightly to her senses, teasing more moans out of the pair as she deliberately contracted her internal muscles around them, groaning herself as she felt the last flutters of her orgasm.

She shuddered, as they did, as she eventually released herself from the pair of them and flopped down on the bed, closing her eyes as she tried to make sense of the jumble of words in her head.

"Fuck…that was… this was… one night only…" Rita flicked a glance between the two men again as they gazed at her, still attempting to get their breath back, and smirked before adding: "I think."


End file.
